


Lady Shi

by adawinry



Series: Metaphoric stories about little Chou [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, French Characters, Gen, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Next metaphor. Enjoy.





	Lady Shi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/89099.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Little Chou had a home. Inside a home, there was her family.

Little Chou was playing in the garden. Her great-grandmother, Sophie, was sitting in a rocking chair and reading her a story. Suddenly wicket opened and lady in a black coat entered the garden. Chou looked at her. Grandma Sophie stood up and gave woman her hand.

"Who's that?" asked Chou.

"Lady Shi, sweetheart." grandma Sophie smiled and went with Lady Shi.

Lady Shi closed the wicket and walked away, holding grandma's hand.

Chou never saw her grandma again.

Little Chou was playing with her uncle. Uncle put down little Chou on a ground and looked at Lady Shi, who silently snuck into the estate. He sadly gave her his hand and walked away, leaving Chou alone in the backyard.

Chou never saw her uncle again.

Little Chou was playing with uncle Peter, who was only 5 years older than her. Great-grandfather was sitting in his armchair, shooshing them from time to time, because they were acting to loud for his liking. Suddenly Lady Shi came. She gave grandpa her hand and went with him somewhere far away.

Chou never saw her grandpa again.

Chou was growing up and saw Lady Shi more often. But Lady Shi paid no attention to her, passing her and not even greeting her. At some point Chou understood, that whenever Lady Shi comes for someone, that person is not coming back. So she started to cry, whenever Lady Shi came.

Chou grew up and had... lest's call him a Friend. A Friend lived behing a glass and couldn't touch Chou. She couldn't touch him either. They could only look at each other. He perhaps didn't even see her, but he felt her presence and maybe that was the reason, he was smiling. And suddenly Lady Shi came. Chou knew, what will happen now.

"Don't take him away!" she screamed, trying to break the glass and get to her Friend. "Leave him alone! You can't do this! Like you weren't allowed to take away my uncle! You can't do this! You can't!"

But Lady Shi caught her Friend, and he wasn't very happy about it. Lady Shi walked right next to Chou, dabbing her arm, then walked Friend through the wicket.

"Friend!" screamed Chou, trying to open the gate. "Friend!"

Friend turned around and looked at her sadly, then obediently followed Lady Shi.

"Friend." whispered Chou, falling to her knees.

Chou looked up. She saw Lady Shi guiding a young girl. Wasn't much older than Chou. Chou dried up. She didn't knew how to react.

Suddenly something weird happened. Lady Shi turned around, facing Chou and said:

"See? I can come for you sooner than you think. Or for someone you know, little Chou."

Then she walked away calmly, leaving Chou shocked.

Chou was thinking about this for a long time an suddenly came up with a thought:

"We never know, when Lady Shi is really coming for us."

Chou is still looking through the glass, where her Friend lived and she is still feeling his presence. And it will most propably stay like this.

The end


End file.
